In the next generation communication system, also known as the 4th Generation (4G) communication system, research is actively in progress to provide a Quality of Service (QoS) with a data transfer rate of about 100 Mbps. In particular, the 4G communication system currently is being developed to ensure mobility and QoS in a Broadband Wireless Access (BWA) communication system, such as a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) system and a Wireless Metropolitan Area Network (WMAN) system. A representative example of such a communication system is an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 system. The IEEE 802.16 system employs an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM)/Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) scheme so that a broadband network can be supported in a physical channel.
In the broadband wireless communication system such as the IEEE 802.16 system, data is transmitted in a frame unit, and one frame is divided into a DownLink (DL) subframe for transmitting data from a Base Station (BS) to a Mobile Station (MS) and an UpLink (UL) subframe for transmitting data from the MS to the BS. The DL subframe and the uplink subframe are divided along a frequency axis and a time axis. A slot is a unit of a two-dimensional array divided along the frequency axis and the time axis. A subcarrier is one of resources shared in the broadband wireless communication system such as the IEEE 802.16 system. The subcarrier is channelized, and a concatenation of at least one subcarrier is used as a unit called a subchannel. A burst is a physical concatenation of data transmitted and received through a plurality of slots.
The BS allocates radio resources indicated in a unit of the subchannel, slot, symbol, etc., to the MSs. Each MS receives data by demodulating and decoding a burst received through a radio resource allocated by the BS to each MS. Thus, the BS transmits a MAP message for reporting resource allocation information to the MS. In general, the MAP message includes resource allocation information for one frame, and occupies a fixed amount of resources in each frame. That is, the MAP message is fixed in size. When the MAP message is fixed, it implies that the number of pieces of resource allocation information that can be included in the MAP message is fixed. In other words, since the number of resource allocation Information Elements (IEs) is fixed in one frame, there is a problem in that resource utility and resource efficiency are decreased.